1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a connector for use with an IC card, which connector is employed to send signal into or obtain signal from the IC card inserted in position. In particular, the present invention provides an improvement for a detecting switch contained in the connector, so as to effectively detect whether or not the IC card has been inserted in position.
2. Description of the Related Art
An IC card is a card provided with an integral circuit capable of performing a predetermined calculation and an information storing. Usually, such an IC card is used as a medium to perform information processing in an information processing machine such as a personal computer or digital camera. Further, a personal computer or a digital camera is equipped with a connector (for use with the IC card) which has a plurality of terminals corresponding to a plurality of contact points provided on the bottom surface of the IC card.
Such an IC card connector is usually formed with an insertion section into which an IC card may be inserted, so that once an IC card is completely inserted in position, the plurality of contact points of the IC card may get in contact with the plurality of terminals of the connector, thereby permitting a desired signal transmission.
FIG. 13A indicates a condition where once an IC card 1 is inserted into an inmost area of an insertion section 2a of a connector 2, a plurality of contact points 1a provided on the bottom surface of the IC card 1 will get in contact with a plurality of terminals 3 of the connector 2. Each terminal 3 has a contact portion 3a protruding toward the insertion section 2a.
With the above structure, if the IC card 1 is inserted into the insertion section 2a but has not reached a predetermined loading position as shown in FIG. 13B, the contact points 1a of the IC card 1 will not get in contact with the corresponding terminals 3. As a result, it is impossible to perform a predetermined signal transmission.
In order to solve the above problem, there has been suggested that a detecting switch be provided in the IC card connector so as to detect whether or not the IC card has been properly inserted in the card insertion section. This detecting switch is so constructed that it may be driven (pushed) by the IC card just before the completion of its insertion, thereby effecting an On/Off change-over for the contact points. Accordingly, if the IC card has not been completely inserted in a predetermined position as shown in FIG. 13B, the detecting switch will not operate. In this way, the detecting switch may be effectively used to avoid any possible damage to various electronic components, which may otherwise occur due to an uncompleted contact between the contact points of the IC card and the terminals of the connector or because the contact points of the IC card and terminals of the connector are contacted with each other in undesired positions.
FIGS. 14 and 15 are explanatory views illustrating a prior art where a detecting switch has been incorporated in an IC card connector. In more detail, FIGS. 14A and 14B are explanatory views illustrating a condition where a detecting switch is in a waiting position when viewed from one side and from the above, FIGS. 15A and 15B ace explanatory views illustrating a condition where a detecting switch is in its detecting position when viewed from one side and from above.
As shown in FIGS. 14 and 15, a detecting switch 4 is provided in a position adjacent to an inmost position of the insertion section 2a so as to detect whether or not an IC card has been fully inserted in position. Such detecting switch 4 includes an actuator 4a which is made of an electrically conductive material and is fixed in position through one end thereof in a manner such that it is flexibly deformable in a direction in which the IC card is inserted or pulled out. In fact, the detecting switch 4 is so arranged that it faces a contact element 4b and may get in contact with or leave the contact element 4b.
Referring again to FIG. 14B, when the IC card 1 has not reached a predetermined inmost position in the card insertion section, the actuator 4a is elastically urged against the contact member 4b due to its own elasticity, so that the detecting switch 4 is in an ON position. On the other hand, as shown in FIG. 15B, when the IC card 1 has reached the predetermined inmost position, since a front portion of the IC card 1 is caused to press the actuator 4a in the same direction in which the IC card is inserted, the actuator 4a will be urged away from the contact element 4b, thereby rendering the detecting switch 4 to be in its Off position. In this manner, by virtue of On/Off change-over operation of the detecting switch 4, it is sure to detect whether or not the IC card has been inserted properly (in the inmost position) in the IC card insertion section 2a.
In this way, the IC card 1, upon being inserted in the inmost position of the card insertion section 2a, will receive a clamping force from both sides thereof due to a contact pressure caused by the terminals of the connector 2, the IC card 1 may be held in a loading position of the card insertion section 2a. Hence, when the IC card 1 has been inserted in the loading position of the card insertion section 2a, the actuator 4a will be pressed inwardly by the IC card 1. At this moment, a reaction force will be generated by the actuator 4a, causing the IC card 1 to be urged in a direction in which the IC card is to be discharged. This, however, will cause a deterioration in the clamping force of the connector 1 (for clamping the IC card when it is in an inserted position) with the passing of time. As a result even though the IC card 1 may be properly inserted in position in the IC card insertion section 2a, the IC card will be urged by the reaction force of the actuator 4a in a direction the IC card is to be discharged, hence the IC card 1 is likely to deviate from its correct position, making it impossible to perform a predetermined signal transmission.